1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of dry etching semiconductor wafers. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of etching high K dielectric materials using a gas mixture comprising a halogen gas and a reducing gas as well as an etch rate control gas.
2. Description of the Background Art
Field effect transistors that are used in forming integrated circuit generally utilize a polysilicon gate electrodes deposited upon a gate dielectric that separates the electrode from the channel between source and drain regions. In prior art transistor structures, the gate dielectric is typically fabricated of silicon dioxide (SiO2). However, as integrated circuit transistors have become smaller (on the order of 100 nanometers in width), the thickness of the dielectric material in the gate structure has become thinner than 10 Angstroms. With such a thin dielectric, electrons can propagate from the polysilicon gate electrode into the transistor channel causing the transistor to operate improperly or become defective.
This leakage of electrons from the gate electrode through the gate oxide has led researchers to investigate the use of more stable high K dielectric materials. One very stable dielectric material having a high dielectric constant is hafnium-oxide (HfO2). However, hafnium-oxide is such a stable dielectric material that it is very difficult to etch using conventional oxide etchants to form into gate structures without damaging other layers of material residing on the wafer. As such, hafnium-oxide has found limited use in semiconductor devices.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a high K material etching process having very high selectivity to silicon-containing materials.